


Pembohong

by Valiantally



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Choking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiantally/pseuds/Valiantally
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Pembohong

“Abis darimana?” Bayangan Eren muncul di kedua mata Reiner saat membuka pintu apartment. “A-aku abis dari kampus, ngerjain penelitian...” bohong. Reiner bohong dan Eren mengetahuinya.

“Penelitian ya? Hmnnn gitu... tutup pintunya. Kunci.” Perintah Eren. Badan Reiner bergetar tidak karuan saat mendengar suara Eren yang tenang namun mengintimidasi sampai ke jiwa. 

Kehadiran rasa hangat dibelakang tubuh Reiner saat tangannya sedang berusaha untuk mengunci pintu menambah rasa takut Reiner. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kakinya terasa lemas saat kedua tangan kekasihnya mengunci tubuh reiner. 

Eren mencium tengkuk Reiner. “Aku liat ig story Annie sama Porco. Aku tanya sekali lagi Rei, kamu kemana?” Eren bertanya dengan suara berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Reiner. “A-aku.. a-aku pergi jalan-jalan sama temen sekampus...” jawab Reiner pelan, tak lagi berani berbohong. Reiner benci Eren saat sikapnya seperti ini; posesif dan cemburuan. 

“Kenapa harus bohong? Hmn? Emang aku gak pernah izinin kamu keluar sama temen-temen kamu?” Tangan Eren mulai bergerak liar menelusuri tubuh reiner. Dari dada, pinggang, lalu ke 2 belah bongkahan kenyal milik Reiner. “Ren.. stop, p-please I’m tired...” respon Reiner yang menahan tangan Eren, menolak semua sentuhan dari kekasihnya ini.

Eren mendengus kesal. “Kenapa? Kamu sembunyiin apa dari aku? Kamu abis ngapain sama temen-temen kamu? Hmn?” Eren terus bertanya pada Reiner. Tangannya juga tidak berhenti untuk meremas bokong Reiner. 

“I swear to god.. Ere—nhhahh!” Tangan Eren pindah meremas bokong ke meremas batang milik Reiner. “E-eren s-sakit stopp! Hiks aku janji gak akan boho— ngh ahh! Eren sakit lepas—” Tangis Reiner pecah. Sambil terus berontak ia terus memohon pengampunan dari Eren. 

“Bohong. Kamu udah bohong ke aku 3 kali dalam sebulan ini Rei. Kamu mau bohong apa lagi kedepannya hah?” Eren meremas semakin kuat. 

Reiner berteriak dengan suara melengking. Sakitnya luar biasa, tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Eren saat ia merasa marah. “Ahh nhn s-sakit... m-maaf.. maafin aku, aku janji... mnhn!! Gak akan bohongin kamu lagi.. e-ren lepas... aku takut” Reiner tidak berhenti memohon.

Eren tidak peduli, ia sudah cukup dibohongi oleh Reiner. Tangannya dengan kasar menurunkan celana Reiner sampai tergeletak di lantai. “EREN!!” panik Reiner. 

“Diam Rei, kalo kamu berontak... bakal lebih sakit. Okay?” 

Tungkai kiri Reiner diangkat ke atas. Badan dicondongkan mempertemukan pipi dan dada Reiner pada pintu. “E-eren maaf... p-please... aku moho— arrghhh hnn e-eren!!” Tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya. Tanpa persiapan, tanpa lubrikasi. Lubang Reiner dihujam Eren dengan paksa.

Reiner hanya bisa menangis selama sesi sex ini. Pinggangnya sakit, lubangnya lebih sakit lagi. Berkali-kali ia memohon agar Eren berhenti. Namun usahanya selalu gagal. 

“Mnhn— ahh nhn aahh! nghahhh! Eren!”

“See? Aku tau pasti ujung-ujungnya kamu bakal suka kan?” 

“Nhnn— e-eren stop... I c-can’t... anymore....” 

Eren mengigit perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Reiner sampai berdarah. “AHH!! S-stop eren!! P-pleasee stopp!! H-help!!” Reiner kembali mencoba untuk melarikan diri namun Eren terus memasukan ‘barangnya’ sedalam mungkin sampai Reiner tidak berdaya. Perutnya sangat tidak nyaman, Reiner ingin muntah. Eren terkekeh, tangan kanannya berpindah dari pinggang menuju leher Reiner. Mencengkram dan memberikan tekanan pada leher yang sudah penuh dengan bercak cium dan gigitan. 

“E—er.. e-er.. m-ma...af...”

Nafas Reiner tecekat. Eren semakin berada diatas angin. Lubang Reiner seakan akan memijat dan tak mengizinkan miliknya keluar. Eren semakin dekat dengan puncaknya. Ia tambahkan kekuatan cengkramannya pada leher Reiner. Tak beberapa lama setelah itu ia sudah ada di puncaknya. Mengeluarkan sisa tenaga dihentakan akhir dan mengeluarkannya didalam perut Reiner.

Reiner kehilangan kesadarannya karena kekurangan oksigen serta hentakan-hentakan kasar yang diberikan oleh Eren. Matanya sembab, bibirnya berdarah karena menahan teriakan sakit, badannya terkulai lemah, kulit lehernya dipenuhi warna biru dan merah, lubangnya mengeluarkan perpaduan warna merah dan putih. Reiner terlihat cantik di mata Eren sekarang. 

“Bohong.”

“Aku gak suka pembohong” 

“Kamu tau itu kan Rei?” 

Eren meninggalkan Reiner di depan pintu dengan keadaan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Tapi Eren merasa lega, setidaknya besok semua orang akan tau bahwa Reiner hanya milik Eren. 

Dan Eren tidak akan berbagi kepada siapapun.


End file.
